For decades there have been sources of light in emergency or power outage situations for office and commercial buildings. These emergency lights are usually located above exits and at the end of long corridors, providing adequate light to evacuate a building via specified emergency routes. However there are no emergency lights in residential homes. When the power goes out, a person must either find a flashlight and hope the batteries are good, or find a candle and a match if possible and then light the candle, both of which are difficult to do in the dark and under possible duress.
An alternative source of power in a blackout situation is a fuel powered generator, which not only provides electrical power to a house, but it also allows regular lights to be used. However, generators are not conveniently located, and when the power is lost, a person must locate and move the generator into a location that will allow the generator to connect with its designated socket or connection point, etc. A person must also check the fuel in the generator and start it, all in the pitch dark. These power sources are noisy, bulky in size, and expensive to own and operate. The average person does not have the physical space to store the generator or the financial wherewithal to afford the purchase of one. For the previously mentioned reasons, alternative and inexpensive light sources are needed in power outages or emergency blackout situations.